Sister's Keeper, Brother's Keeper
by Satin Ragdoll
Summary: Christine Chapel is upset at her younger self's choice of a new Vulcan boyfriend, and decides to take matters into her own hands. Sequel to "The Devil in the Details" and "Long, Dark Road".


Sister's Keeper, Brother's Keeper

by Satin Ragdoll

Christine Chapel watched her younger self getting ready to board the _Enterprise, _again. She was trying to keep a low profile, and avoid being seen by the younger woman. It was a strange thing, being in this timeline. She felt very protective of that version of her, almost like she was her older sister.

She had heard that the younger Christine had a new boyfriend, and a Vulcan one at that. Who could it be? It wasn't Spock, and it wasn't a member of the crew. Knowing what had happened to Vulcan, it had her curious. There weren't very many of them left! She had wanted to see for herself who this new person was.

Christine watched as the younger, blonder version of herself enthusiastically greeted a young Vulcan male. Her brows drew down a bit. She knew that face, didn't she? How could she know that face? Then he smiled. A full, brilliant smile. Chapel's stomach twisted and turned to ice. _Now _she knew that face. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. It looked like in _any _time-line she picked awkward men. Even _Spock _might have been better than this. Maybe.

oOo

Young Christine Chapel did a double take at the strange woman brandishing a phaser at her boyfriend. A strange woman who looked like her! Well, a much _older _her. She had heard rumors, but she hadn't wanted to believe it. It was too weird. Now, there they were, face to face, and the only thing she felt was rage! How dare she! She had no right! She had Spock Prime, didn't she? It wasn't fair!

Christine snarled at the older woman, "What gives you the right to mess around in my life? _You _have _your _Vulcan! Leave me and mine alone!"

The older woman spoke calmly to her without taking her eyes off of her companion, "I have no problems with you dating Vulcans, Christine. Well, most Vulcans. But _this _one has some issues that make things problematic. I hope it can be fixed, I really do. I want you to be happy. You might not believe this, but this is for your own good!"

She gestured to the Vulcan male, who was just watching them calmly, "Up!"

He got up out of his chair and spoke gently to the younger Christine, "I will see you later, my dear. Hopefully."

The older woman glanced at the younger, to see her almost in tears. Her mouth tightened. She hated to do this, but she had to! She couldn't see her younger self get as hurt as she was going to if things went on. She gestured to the Vulcan again, "Move!"

As they were walking away, she snapped at him, "And stay out of my head! My pain is my pain, and you're having none of it!"

He responded very softly, "Very well. Where are we going, if I may ask?"

She sighed, "To see an old familiar face. You need a big, fat dose of the truth, and that's what you're going to get! For _her _sake!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you your sister's keeper?"

Chapel smiled, "That's not my sister. That's _me!"_

oOo

Spock was meditating when she got back. He heard her order somebody to sit down in a tone that told him she was quite agitated. What was going on?

When he came out and saw who was sitting on the couch, he came as close to fainting as a Vulcan ever did.

The name came out of his mouth in a whisper, "Sybok!"

The young Vulcan looked at him curiously, "You know me, sir?"

Spock sat down next to him and looked him in the eyes, "Look at me. Do you not know me? Do you truly not know me, one you knew so well?"

Sybok looked at him closely, brows drawing down. Then they drew back up as his eyes widened in astonishment, "Spock? Brother? How can this be? You are aboard the _Enterprise. _How can you be here, and why are you so...aged?"

Spock's lips tipped up the tiniest bit, "It is a long story, but it is one I believe you need to know. I would prefer it if I could tell it to you this way, so you could understand completely." He reached towards Sybok's face, "May I?"

Sybok nodded, and Spock put his hands to Sybok's meld points.

oOo

Chapel watched the older man and the younger man in deep communion. It was good to see. She hoped that Sybok would see the futility of his quest, and go on with the rest of his life. Who knew, maybe he would even join Starfleet! It might be good for him. If he turned himself around, he would be _very _good for her younger self. Plus, if she knew Spock (either one of them), they would be looking out for him.

There was just one thing lacking. It would be truly be a feat, if she could get past that Vulcan _stubborness_. After all, wouldn't it be better if they could _all _be a family, Sarek included? He was alone now, after all. He needed _both _his sons, even if he didn't want to admit it. She might have to step in, yet again. She seemed to have a way with Vulcans, in any time-line. Maybe she would get her younger self involved, and tag-team them. Show them the _logic _of it.

Christine closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. The workings of this time-line were so twisted! She had just realized that if things continued on the way they were, she just might end up with her younger self as a sister-in-law!

Fin.


End file.
